


Pretty

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Blow Jobs, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During one of Klaus’s torturous missions in the mausoleum, Ben brings him lunch. After speaking his mind, Klaus discovers some thoughts Ben had about him... and some rather dirty secrets...





	Pretty

“-no... no no no please no- NO- PLEASE-“

*clunk*

Klaus had been to the mausoleum before, starting at age 7, then it was once a month, and now it was every Friday night to Saturday afternoon. Just like it had been. For 10 years.

And he hated that place. What kind of crackhead relative thought locking an unstable kid who can see the dead in what is basically his own personal nightmare was a good idea?

Even though he knew no one would save him, he screamed and cried along with the corpses that haunted him until his voice was hoarse. He desperately wished he was somewhere else; anywhere else in those dark hours.  
Never getting a wink of sleep, never hearing anything other than tortured wailing. It was his own personal grave; and his father was digging it for him.

He slumped against one of the cold stone wall’s and whimpered like a malnourished dog, hoping for some sort of miracle.  
‘Just 19 more hours...’ he thought, already feeling trapped and powerless.

———————————————

After an hour or two of huddling in a cold corner, his eyes glued to the wall, he heard a loud rumbling noise as the door of the tomb was opened and shut. Through dim light, he could already tell who it was.

“Hiya Ben...” Klaus said, exhausted.

Reginald couldn’t have his test subjects dying on him, so when Klaus was locked in here he would regularly send one of the siblings to bring him food. Most of the time it was stale sandwiches; the occasional cold soup. 

“Hey Klaus... here’s your dinner... how are you holding up?” Ben sat next to him as Klaus turned around and gave him a watery smile.

“Terrible as usual, Benny. I’ve only puked once- new record!”

Ben gave Klaus a worried laugh and handed him a package wrapped in brown paper. Ham and cheese sandwich- nothing special.

“Do you- do you mind if I let Them out?” Klaus caught Ben’s blush in the dim light and nodded.  
Ben unbuttoned his academy uniform jacket and leaned back as five tentacles burst from his stomach and felt their way around the dark room. Klaus giggled as they explored their way around him and tousled his hair.

“It just- it hurts sometimes when they’re cooped up. It’s nice to be letting them out when they’re not threatening anyone, y’know?” Ben said in a quiet voice.

“Doesn’t Reggie expect you to be back soon?” Klaus was concerned, but Ben guffawed.

“Like anyone’ll notice I’m gone in the first place anyways...” He hung his head low, and Klaus’s heart felt a pang of sadness.

Klaus had always thought that Ben was beautiful; more beautiful then any of the guys they had put in jail, or the people Klaus met in dark alleyways for sexual favours in the early hours of the mornings. And it wasn’t like he never had thought about Ben in the shower after especially hard missions, or had certain dreams about him that made Klaus wake up hard, but he wasn’t sure if Ben had ever done something like that; let alone even like guys. It wasn’t exactly an easy topic to bring up.

Klaus unwrapped the sandwich and took a few bites before talking.  
“Hey, are you a virgin?”

Way to go, Klaus.

“Uhm- I-I think so? Why?” Ben was taken back by this sudden question, but he knew that Klaus had absolutely no filter and spoke whatever was on his mind.

“Because you know what being here means? It makes me horny as shit, man. And I’m not about to fuck a corpse.”

Ben gave a halfhearted laugh and looked sideways at Klaus.

“What.”  
“Klaus, are you trying to say something to me?”  
“............maybe....”

Ben blushed even more and bit his lip, eyeing Klaus as if he was calculating the risk.

“Okay, sit down on top of that coffin over there.” Ben pointed to one of the many coffins in the room and stood up, tentacles retracting back into his chest.

“Wait, what?” Klaus said, confused.

“You heard me. I’ll give you a blowjob. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Ben stood across the room, waiting for Klaus.

“Oh- um, yeah- sure...” Klaus awkwardly put down the sandwich and walked towards him, sitting down on the wooden box.  
Every ghost in the room had been observing them, silent for once. Klaus praised the lords for being him this miracle: Ben.

Ben got down on his knees and rested his hands on Klaus’s hips, gently pulling down his shorts and eyeing his cock through his underwear.

“-gonna make you feel so good...” Ben said, more to himself than Klaus.

Klaus was curious about how Ben knew what a blowjob was, let alone how to give one. And Klaus was curious about how fast Ben had proposed to suck him off. Had he though of Klaus like that before?

Ben started by nuzzling the inside of Klaus’s thigh with his nose, feeling the soft skin against his cheek. As he worked his way down to where Klaus's underwear met his skin, he was content to discover that he had already created a bulge.  
Ben smiled to himself and started to mouth Klaus's half hard cock through his underwear, moaning softly.

"Oh- oh Ben- that feels so good-" Klaus's eyes fluttered shut.

When Ben noticed that Klaus had started to make a wet spot in his underwear, he took his mouth off Klaus's leaking cock and tugged down his underwear to stare at his length.  
Klaus wasn't big, but definitely wasn't small, and Ben could feel his mouth watering as he stared at Klaus's hard cock.

“Oh Klaus, you’re- you’re bigger than I imagined...”

‘What?’ Klaus thought, “Imagined?”

Ben opened his mouth and hovered around Klaus’s crotch area before taking him in, which caused Klaus to gasp. 

Holy. Shit.

Ben’s mouth was hot compared to the rather chilly temperature in the mausoleum. He only took in the top at the start, but as he started to move his head up and down Klaus’s length, he took in more each time.

Klaus didn’t know where to put his hands, so he decided to tenderly run his them though Ben’s hair and caress his scalp, mounting Ben in his position.

And man, did Klaus feel good.

He couldn’t help letting out a moan as his hips thrust forward on their own accord into Ben’s mouth.

“Oh fuck Benny- oh god, that’s so hot. Fuck, you’re such a pretty boy on your knees for me, you know that? So goddamned hot- oh fuck-“

Ben had taken in his full length, and Klaus felt the head of his fully hard cock brush against the back of Ben’s throat.

“-fuck, you see what you do to me Ben? Make me fall apart at the seams- oh- what a good boy, taking me in like that- you like that? Need my dirty mouth to get you off? Oh-“

Klaus knew he was blabbering, but he could tell Ben liked it by the fact that he was also moaning around Klaus’s dripping cock.

“-greedy boy, you want more, don’t you? You’re so hot for me, I’ll give it to you- oh, yes, make me feel so good- I’ll give my pretty boy whatever he wants- treating me so well-“

Ben eased off Klaus’s cock and was now giving it kitten licks every time a drop of precome dribbled out.

Klaus had never thought someone could look so pretty doing this to him, but Ben was. His pink swollen lips, his long eyelashes hiding eager eyes that were staring at him, his flushed face, the entire scene being lit by moonlight. Fuck, it was better than anything Klaus had paid for before. Better than anything Klaus could imagine.

Ben took him in again and started using his tongue to stroke Klaus. When Klaus felt it swipe over the head, he knew he was close to tipping over the edge.

“Oh Benny- is it alright if I- if I fill up your pretty little mouth with my come?”

Ben nodded and move faster, hollowing in his cheeks.

Klaus let himself go and saw white as he came in Ben’s mouth. He couldn’t feel anything for a few moments, and all that came out of his mouth was words of praise for Ben.

“Fuck, such a pretty boy- working your tongue like that- oh fuck, so hot- letting me fuck your pretty face like that- fuck, I’ll give you more- you’re lucky you’re so hot on your knees- on my cock-“

Ben worked him through his orgasm and swallowed all of Klaus’s come, but when he pulled off, Klaus’s cock was still hard. Ben started licking it again.

“Oh fuck Benny- you did such a good job- look what you did to me with your hot mouth- you still want more- such a hungry boy tonight, aren’t you? You want to taste more? I’ll give you more-“

“Fuck Klaus- keep talking- keep talking like that and I’m gonna come from your voice alone-“ Ben lifted up Klaus’s uniform shirt and pressed his lips to the skin.

“-I gotta make you feel good first, remember Klaus? I want to taste all of you...”

He started at Klaus’s abdomen and licked all the way up to his collarbone, sucking on his dainty nipples one by one and tracing the delicate bones showing with his tongue.

When he reached Klaus’s face, he shoved his tongue into Klaus’s and made out with him, their cock’s brushing against each other, both hard.  
Ben knew he was doing a good job when he felt Klaus moaning back into his mouth, and he started rocking his hips into Klaus, panting.

Eventually, Ben couldn’t hold it anymore and came in his pants, his mouth on Klaus’s. He stood on shaky legs, paralyzed, leaning against Klaus for a couple of minutes before giggling and stumbling back onto his knees.

“Give me more Klaus- I want more of your cock...” Ben felt high. “I wanna be your pretty boy- let me taste your big cock again...”

“You’re so good with your mouth- I can’t wait to fill it up again- give you everything you want, you’re such a good boy-“ Klaus praised, and Ben was already hard again.

Ben started working on Klaus again, but this time he moved much slower. He put his hands on Klaus’s hips, and started with his tongue. He wrapped it around the head and over the slit as Klaus pet his hair, a content moan coming out of Klaus every few moments.

Ben liked being his pretty boy; and he loved being praised like that by Klaus. He wasn’t going to stop until Klaus was satisfied.

Ben went back to giving little licks to Klaus’s cock, which got Klaus to start talking again.

“-what a hot piece, such a good boy- I’ll give my pretty boy whatever he wants- I’ll fill his pretty little mouth with my come as many times as he wants- you like how it tasted? Are you hungry for more?”

Ben nodded and took in Klaus again, making sure he felt how much he wanted him. 

Klaus started to thrust his hips into Ben’s mouth subconsciously again, and Ben let himself be fucked rough. He was sure he was drooling by this point, but it didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered except being Klaus’s pretty boy. Nothing.

“-so obedient for me- letting me fuck your delicate body so much- oh, but you still want more- my pretty boy is thirsty, isn’t he?”

Klaus came for the second time, feeling even more detached from reality as Ben worked him down.

“-fuck, you’re so hot for me, drooling for my cock- next time I get off I’ll be thinking of me fucking your pretty face, you know that? Such a good boy for me- oh fuck-“

As Ben swallowed Klaus’s come for the second time, he noticed that Klaus was still hard.  
‘Fuck, did I really do this to him?’ Ben thought.

“-oh god Ben, you’re so fucking hot- my cock still wants more- I still want more of your hot mouth on me- oh please give me more-“

"Oh Klaus, you’re so handsome when you beg, keep on doing it and I’ll give you more..." Ben leaned back and smiled innocently.

"Oh please Benny, please let me come on your pretty face- I want to fuck your mouth raw and fill you up until you're stuffed with my come- I-I wanna feel all of your pretty body-"

"-Klaus, oh Klaus- oh fuck-“ Ben leaned away from Klaus’s crotch and groaned as a bundle of tentacles erupted from his chest.

“I-I think they liked it Klaus- they got too excited- your talking got me really worked up-“ Ben looked worriedly at the monsters and then worriedly at Klaus.

“Oh Benny, they want some action too? Oh god- this is- you’re too much-“ Klaus let himself be prodded and fondled by the tentacles and Ben's face softened.

"So- can they- you know..." Ben bit his lip and blushed.

"Oh- please Ben- I wanna see your pretty little face around my cock- you'll be so hot fucking me with your tentacle- oh Ben, I want to see you be fucked too- by them-"

Ben moaned and leaned forward again, letting a tentacle go behind him and down his navy shorts, watching as the same thing happened to Klaus.

Ben let Klaus‘s length rest on his tongue, mouth open, staring at Klaus with big eyes. 

Klaus gasped as the tentacle behind him pushed into his hole, sliding in easily covered in the clear liquids they were always damp with. Ben shifted and moaned as the one behind him slid into his hole, brushing against his prostate.

“Oh- please fuck me Benny- let them get what they want- take me-“ Klaus pushed back on the tentacle so it rubbed against his prostate.

Ben closed his mouth around Klaus’s cock and started stroking him slowly again, dragging his tongue to the tip and back up as the tentacles were gently fucking into them.

“Benny- I- I don’t have any words- fuck- so good- oh god-“ Klaus tried not to cry out as the tentacle repeatedly slammed into his prostate, rendering him speechless, while Ben was finding it hard to focus on making Klaus feel good when he could barely keep a grip on reality himself. 

Ben was painfully hard, still fully dressed, aching for relief, but he was waiting for Klaus to come before he could let himself go. 

“Ben- You look so pretty being fucked- You don’t even know- oh god- I can barely talk-“ Klaus’s voice was breaking after every word, trying not to scream. Waves of pleasure were washing over him every time the tentacle crashed back into him, making him inch forward, further into Ben’s mouth. 

Everything around them seemed hazy, as if it was all a dream and when they woke up they’d both be in their own beds back at the academy. Ben worked until he felt dizzy and couldn’t hear Klaus’s moans anymore, leaning away from Klaus just as they both came.

Ben moaned as Klaus came all over his face, mouth open. They both sat there, unmoving for what seemed like hours before the tentacles retracted and Ben licked away the mess on his face. He propped himself up and gave Klaus a small smile.

“Mmmm- oh Klaus- did I make you feel good baby?” Ben chirped.

“Oh Benny- oh, you were so hot- you were such a good boy-“ Klaus reached down to swiped a dribble of come out of the corner of Ben’s mouth, and Ben licked it off. 

Klaus peered around the dark room, trying to make out any of the figures that usually haunted him, but he couldn’t see anything other than Ben, the stone walls and his sandwich sitting in the corner, getting old. 

Klaus smiled in the absence of his worst nightmare and pulled up his shorts.  
“Benny, I’m kinda tired. Do you wanna stay the night?”

“Sure- aren’t you cold?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Come ‘ere...”

Klaus stood up on weak legs to sit down next to Ben on the chilly stone floor, feeling the coldness seep through his shorts. He rested his head on Ben’s shoulder as he felt Ben put his arms around him, pulling him closer as they both laid back onto the stone floor, and fell asleep, exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody:
> 
> Klaus: ArE yOu a ViRgiN?


End file.
